


Practice

by powerbottom2



Category: Another gay fanfic
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerbottom2/pseuds/powerbottom2
Summary: I was in art class when Tommy came up to the front of the class and whispered 3 simple words.."I love you"
Relationships: Tommy/Hayden





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Janna, who doesn't have an account, for writing most of this. I just edited the grammar.

[Hayden's POV:]

It's the first day of school. I walk in and Tommy runs up to me. "Hey Hayden, I haven't seen you since the first week of summer when I spent the week at your house. [wink]" I smiled. "Yea, same. I missed you bro."  
The bell rang and Tommy ran down the hallway, annoying anybody and everybody on the way. I chuckled at the sight and went on to the band room, grabbed my flute, and sat down.  
"Hi Hayden, how are you?" Janna said as she sat down and started putting her flute together. "Hi, I'm just fine, Janna." She smiled and nodded, going back to her flute. As everyone else started filing in and putting together their instruments, I decided to start on my flute. As I put it together, I let my mind wonder to that week with Tommy...

I went to 2nd period and Tommy was in my class. I was excited cause he called me over to sit next to him. So I walked over and sat in the desk next to him. "Hey Tommy, what do you need?" He looked at me and said, "Oh, I just wanted you to sit next to me so we can talk to each other." He smiled at me. "Oh, okay. Well thanks for saving me a seat." Mrs. Essman starts telling us about a recent story. After a bit of explaining, she decided to assign us seats. Me & Tommy ended up beside each other anyways, in the back of the room, in the far left corner seats.

Me and Tommy walk to 3rd period and I figured out that me and him have all the same classes (which I love). Me and Tommy sit down and he asks me how band was. I tell him that I learned how to play a new song and about my field trip to the park in a few weeks. He asked me to take pictures for him and I kindly agreed.

4th period just ended and the bell for lunch rings. Tommy and I head to lunch. We get in the lunch line and we are talking when a kid comes and pushes me out of the way. I hit my head off the ground. Tommy punches the guy in the face and pushes him away from me. He comes over to me and sits me up. He wipes the hair out of my face and touches the back of my head. "Hayden, your head is bleeding!"  
  
\---  
  
[General POV:]

Tommy panicked and picked Hayden up. He decided it would be best to just take him to the nurse's office. About halfway there, Hayden passed out from blood loss. Tommy was currently pacing the nurse's office while the nurse examined Hayden. She walked over to him. Tommy stopped pacing and put his full fledged attention to the woman, which was a rare thing for him. Paying attention. "He will be just fine after a little rest. You may stay with him until he wakes up." Tommy felt relieved, and went to sit on the bed opposite Hayden. And now he waits.

Hayden ended up waking up around 7th period, so they got up and started walking. "You had me worried for a second there," said Tommy, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh, be quiet. You knew I'd be fine. And why did you stay? You shouldn't have missed class. There will be lots of make up work," Hayden replied. He didn't seem concerned, but that was just his mask. Really, he was glad Tommy cared, but he was worried that Tommy wouldn't catch up. He never does his work in the first place.

Tommy walked over to Hayden as soon as they entered 7th period. “I need to grab my chromebook. Come with me.”  
“Okay," Hayden replied, sort of confused. Tommy grabbed Hayden's hand and led him to the boys bathroom. “Um, Tommy.. I thought you needed your chromebook,” Hayden questioned. Tommy smiled. “Oh, no. I don’t need it. I just said that so the teacher wasn’t suspicious.” Hayden looked confused. “Suspicious of what?” Tommy smirked and pinned Hayden to the wall. “Tommy, what are you-” Tommy cut him off, crashing their lips together. Hayden was only slightly surprised, but was quick to kiss him back. This was something Hayden had been waiting for since 6th grade, when he realized he had feelings for guys. His little moment of bliss was soon cut short as Tommy pulled away. “Tommy, w-what was that for?” Hayden questioned quietly. He really hoped this wasn't some messed up joke. Tommy licked his lips. “Cause I wanted your sweet lips.”

  
  


They went back to the classroom in silence. It wasn't awkward, it's just that neither of them had anything to say. “Where have you two been?” Mrs. Jarrells asked the two boys as they walked in. Hayden’s face went a slightly pink and he looked down a bit to hide it. “We went to find my chromebook but then I remembered I had it with me.” Tommy explained. “Okay, whatever, just go sit down.” Happy with this response, as he never got away with that before, Tommy grabbed Hayden’s hand and pulled him to their seats. After a few minutes of silence from just the two of them, Tommy put his hand on Hayden’s thigh to get his attention. Hayden’s face turns red and he looks up at Tommy. ”Hayden, mind if I spend the night tonight?” Tommy asked. Hayden smiled. “Yeah, of course. My dad can pick us up.” He texted his dad and his dad agreed to pick them both up after school.   
  


They get home and Hayden goes to his room with Tommy. Hayden takes his shirt off, as per usual, and is about to put on another shirt when Tommy says, “Don’t put your shirt back on, you’re fine.” Hayden smiled “Okay, sure.” They talked about a bunch of random stuff for a while, before Hayden lays down on the bed next to Tommy and turns on a show on Netflix, called 'Locke & Key'. Two episodes or so later, Hayden’s head was on Tommy’s chest and he was slowly falling asleep. Tommy looked down at him and smiled. He was sure Hayden hadn't meant to fall asleep on top of him. But since he had, Tommy decided that he would turn off the show and also give in to sleep. Hayden shifted, moving himself closer to Tommy. His left hand was draped over Tommy's waist now. Just the sight of this left Tommy with a little 'problem', but he didn't dare to wake Hayden up for it. Besides, he thought that maybe Hayden wasn't ready to do that with him yet.


End file.
